


'cause I'm sweet like that

by muchclsr



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, alec has had a hard day, and actually bakes a cake, and comes home and wow he really loves magnus and his magic, hint of porn, just a hint, magnus actually makes dinner, the word cock is used a handful of times, wow chocolate and magnus really get alec going i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchclsr/pseuds/muchclsr
Summary: Alec's had a bit of a day at work, he comes home to find Magnus' cooking. Chocolate cake is involved in there somewhereFor the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #15: Chocolate





	'cause I'm sweet like that

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay this was a quick one.
> 
> I know nothing about cooking, so please disregard my 'cooking tip'.
> 
> Title taken from He'll Never Love You (HNLY) by Hayley Kiyoko

Alec let out a full body sigh as he reviewed the case files in front of him.

A group of relatively new shadowhunters had joined up with a couple of werewolves as part of a new effort to unite downworlders and shadowhunters. According to the reports, everything had gone to plan. It was a simple patrol in Queens, and the group had almost finished up when they heard nearby shouting. A group of demons were terrorizing a mundane couple. The shadowhunters and werewolves quickly took care of the situation and managed to end things with only a few minor injuries.

Alec was proud to see the new initiative had worked out so well. One of the main things he had hoped to accomplish being the Head of the Institute was increasing the cooperation between the two groups. What had worried him was the demon attack on the mundanes.

Thankfully, to them it appeared as if they were being mugged, and the group managed to pull off pretending they were some sort of off-duty police team. But, demons attacking mundanes was rare and quite worrying.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he was going to have to increase patrol units in the area. Plus he would have to see if he could find out exactly why the demon had gone for mundanes and not people from the shadow world. It was just as he was beginning to work out a small kink in his neck that his sister walked into his office.

“What are you still doing here, wasn’t Magnus expecting you home ten minutes ago?”

“And hello to you too, Izzy.” She beamed in response. “Glad to see you still feel no need to knock before entering.”

She walked over to the chair across the desk from him and took a seat. “Hardly anyone’s still here, so what meeting could I interrupt? Plus,” she said, leaning forward, “Magnus isn’t here, so I wouldn’t be walking into anything scandalizing.”

Alec felt his face begin to heat up at that. Yes, the two of them had engaged in some less than professional activities in his office, but he didn’t need to go around confirming it. He waved his hand at her suggestion.

“We are not discussing that.” She grinned in response, looking ridiculously pleased with herself. “I’m just looking over reports from today’s patrol. I have to increase security in the area, and the wolves in the group are from Luke’s pack, so I have to remember to ask him how they’re doing-”

“Alec,” Izzy interrupted. “Just go home and enjoy a nice dinner with Magnus. All of this is still going to be here when you come back.”

He looked down at all the papers covering his desk. “You’re right. Okay, okay. I’m leaving.”

Izzy smiled. “Good. Now go home to see Magnus. You’ve kept him waiting!”

\----

After a quick subway ride where he spent most of his time avoiding eye contact with anyone, Alec had finally made it home.

“Magnus?” he called out, walking into the loft. The whole place was dimly lit with only a few lamps on in the living room. The dining room was empty, but he could hear low humming coming from the kitchen.

He placed his bow and quiver of arrows in the corner beside the entryway table, before shrugging off his jacket and quickly undoing his boots. Once he had finished, he made his way towards the kitchen, eager to see Magnus.

Alec walked into the room, and was greeted by the sight of the other man slowly swaying back and forth to whatever song was in his head. “Ah, Alexander!” he cried turning to face Alec.

He took in the sight of Magnus, mixing bowl in the crook of his left arm, whip in the other. He wore no shoes and little makeup - a sign that he had been home for a while and had already made himself comfortable. “I finished up with my last client earlier than expected, so I decided I’d whip something up for dinner.” He placed the mixing bowl and whisk on the counter before gesturing towards the stovetop. 

Alec moved forward, gathering him in the circle of his arms before placing a kiss on the side of Magnus’ head. The other man leaned into his embrace, resting on his chest before moving his head back for a kiss. Alec immediately shifted down just a fraction of an inch to meet Magnus’ mouth. The two stood like that for a moment, lips moving against one another. Magnus’ hands on Alec’s chest, nails slightly digging in through the layer of his shirt as the kiss progressed. Alec tightened his hold on his waist, feeling the taunt, tight skin over his stomach, before moving to run his hands over his lower back.

The two men broke apart and were silent for a moment before Magnus spoke. “Hello, Alexander.” Alec grinned before leaning in once again, this time for a quick peck. The two looked at each other before Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Mmm,” he hummed, taking a deep breath and smelling the mouth-watering aroma in the air. “What’s for dinner?” he asked,looking over Magnus’ shoulder. “Are those scallops and some form of meat? Steak?”

Magnus nodded his head in agreement. “It’s steak and scallops with champagne-butter sauce.” Alec gave him a surprised look. “Well, I had the time, and you know sometimes I like doing things without magic. So, I even started on a small little cake - with chocolate frosting, of course.”

“I love it,” Alec said, tightening his grip on his waist. “I can’t wait to finally sit down.” He gently kissed him on the cheek, before moving down the side of his face. 

“Just relax.” Alec stopped when he reached his jawline, giving it a small bite before softly sucking on the skin there. Magnus let out a slight moan at the action, and Alec grinned as he felt the vibration through his skin.

“And spend some time with my lovely boyfriend.” He stopped when he reached Magnus’ lips, and the two men quickly relaxed into each other's embrace as they kissed. 

After a few minutes, Magnus pulled away. “I hate to be the one to stop all the fun, but the steak will burn if we keep this up much longer.” Sighing, Alec released him.

“Okay, do you need help with anything? Need me to grease the pan or watch the scallops?”

“No,” Magnus replied. “I can finish up in here with the food, and-” he snapped his fingers and beamed. “Now the table is all set. I’ll be along in just a few minutes, so why don’t you go wait for me.”

Alec grinned. “I thought you were doing everything the mundane way tonight? But okay, I’ll be in the dining room if you need me.” He leaned forward for another quick kiss before turning and heading out.

Magnus had left the curtains open, allowing the lights of the New York City skyline to bleed through into the room. Beyond that, he had turned on the chandelier but dimmed the lights, making the whole thing feel more intimate. In the center of the table, a few little tea candles had been lit, giving the room an overall romantic vibe.

Alec made his way towards the table and took his customary seat to the right of Magnus, who sat at the head of the table, back facing the floor to ceiling windows. He stared out the window, getting lost in thought about nothing much in particular when Magnus made his way into the room, carrying two plates.

“For you,” he said placing one plate in front of Alec. He moved to place the second plate in front of his chair. “And for me. Now I’ll be right back with the cake.” He turned and hurriedly made his way back into the kitchen, only to arrive moments later with a small chocolate cake in hand. Gently, he placed it down in between both of them before taking his seat.

Alec smiled at the gesture. Seeing the look, Magnus questioned, “What are you thinking about?” 

At that, Alec’s smile grew.

“I’m thinking about you and how funny you are.” Magnus raised his eyebrows. “You made this whole meal by hand, physically brought everything out to the table, but set the table with your magic.”

“That reminds me,” Magnus said, interrupting. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of wine appeared on the table in front of them beside the cake. “Almost forgot the wine.”

“You’re so silly. But I love you and your contradicting magic.” He leaned forward for another kiss.

This time, it was Alec who broke away first before starting to cut into his steak. Magnus watched him as he carefully ate the first piece, closing his eyes and humming. 

“So, I take it you like it?” Magnus asked.

Alec opened his eyes. “Magnus, this is amazing. I never realized how much of a talented cook you were.”

“Well, I did spend some time learning under Julia Child, you know.” He sighed wistfully. “Ah, there was a woman who really knew how to cook. The trick is to add just the tiniest bit of extra butter, it makes the whole dish extra savoury.”

Alec shook his head at him in disbelief before continuing on with his meal. The two men ate in relatively silence, with it only occasionally being broken by talk of their day. Once they had both finished, Alec moved to begin clearing the dishes but was beat by another snap of Magnus’ fingers.

He looked at Magnus in response. “What? I spent enough time making the thing, let’s just enjoy the cake.”

“Fine,” Alec said, quickly giving in.

Magnus gave him a smile. “Well, that was hardly a challenge now was it?” Alec waved his hand at him, brushing the comment off.

“Okay, okay. Sometimes I like when you use your magic to make things easier, okay?” He paused. “Now, what about this cake you made? It looks delicious.”

“Ah, yes. My triple chocolate layer cake, topped with fudge chocolate icing.” Magnus got up from his seat to begin cutting into it.

“Wait, you forgot to bring the cake server when you brought it in.” When he saw Magnus start to snap his fingers, he interrupted. “This time, I’ll get the server. You wait right here.”

Alec got up from his seat, making his way into the kitchen. Although he said he would get the server for Magnus, he couldn’t completely remember where he had seen it last. So, after a moment of searching, he had to admit defeat and return to the dining room.

“Magnus, I have no idea where you put that cake server, but it is not in the drawer with the rest of the utensils so-” He stopped abruptly.

He had interrupted Magnus in the middle of sneaking a taste of the frosting. His finger was almost to his mouth when Alec had walked in. The two stared at each other, not breaking eye contact before Magnus placed his finger in his mouth and promptly sucked. Alec’s cock gave an interested twitch as Magnus closed his eyes, and hollowed out his cheeks as he continued tasting the frosting. 

Alec stood completely still, unblinking, as he took in the sight. “Uh… I couldn’t find the server.”

Magnus grinned and opened his eyes. “Oh really? That’s too bad. I really wanted you to have a taste of this frosting. It’s just so good.” With that, he reached down for another swipe of the frosting, and slowly raised it to his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Alec the whole time.

Alec watched, captivated, as Magnus stopped when he reached his mouth and instead of sucking it off, opened his lips to reveal his bright pink tongue and licked it off his finger.

“Oh, Alec, it’s just so good. You have to come here and try some.” Magnus looked at him from under his lashes, his eyes quickly flashing revealing his golden cat eyes.

Alec swallowed as he felt himself begin to harden. Fuck, the sight of those eyes always did something to him. Not to mention the fact Magnus was treating his finger like a cock right now.

“Fuck the server,” Alec practically growled. He stalked towards Magnus, grabbing hold of his waist and roughly bringing his body forward to meet his own.

They kissed fiercely with each of them biting the other’s lips. Alec chased Magnus’ mouth every time he pulled back, refusing to let the kiss end for even a moment. His hands found their way into Magnus’ hair, where he gripped tight, ruining the artfully done spikes. 

While he grabbed his hair tight, Magnus had trailed his hands down his back. He tugged at the bottom of Alec’s shirt, moving it out of the way so his hands could instead touch his bare skin. He kept one hand on the small of his back, while the other travelled down to grab a handful of his ass. Magnus kneaded the skin there, pushing Alec’s body closer towards his own, feeling the way both of their hard cocks bumped one another.

Alec nudged at the seal of his lips, dying for entry. Magnus relented, and Alec quickly licked into his mouth, tasting the remnants of chocolate on his tongue before pulling back.

“Magnus, fuck,” Alec moaned in response.

“God, you sound so wrecked. We’ve barely done anything, and you’re already begging for it.” With that, the two of them came together once more, and yet again got lost in the other person.

They stood like that for a few moments, mouths joined together, rocking against one another in a desperate need for friction, bodies tightly intertwined before they broke for air.

“Bedroom. Now.” Alec said.

Magnus looked at him, panting in an attempt to catch his breath. “What about the cake?”

Alec laughed breathlessly. “Fuck the cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say thanks to everyone on team Green-Yellow you are all amazing!! Special thanks to jet who looked this over and gave it a "quick and dirty" edit, thank you for dealing with all the smiles. Extra special thank you to everyone who restrained me from turning this into porn, you are the true heroes here.
> 
> And finally, thank you to you!! The person reading this! Thank you for clicking on this and hopefully making it this far. I hope you enjoyed it, even the slightest little bit.
> 
> As always, I can be found on tumblr [here](http://muchclsr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
